Kirby - The Combat Challenge Showdown/Script
(Adventure music plays) * (Movie title arrives) * (Theme Song Plays, same theme song of Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland) * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby * That a name you should know. * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby * He's the star of the show * He's more than you think * He's got maximum pink * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one * He comes right back at ya * He comes right back at ya * Give it all that you got * Give your very best shot * He'll send it it right back at ya for sure * (Trumpet Solo) * Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby * Saving the day * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby * He's here to stay * Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes * Kirby (Kirby) * Kirrrrrby (Kirby) * Kirby (Kirby) * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one * Kirby, yeah * (Kirby, using the Fighter ability, is fighting all the opponents in the dojo) * Kirby: Yes! * King Dedede: You did a fine work, Kirby. * Kirby: Certainly, your highness. So, knowing that I'm learning about training our championship. * King Dedede: So I guess you are a tough fighter, huh? * Kirby: Yep. * (dissolve to the castle, Galacta Knight and Stargazer Knight, they're lives there) * Galacta Knight: Yes, Hardy, where is this guy? * Hardy: He's in Florida, your lordship. He sent this postcard. * Galacta Knight: (he reads) "Dear Galacta, gone to Florida to make videogames. Glad you're not here. Signed Brute-Boxer." * (Galacta Knight facepalms) * Galacta Knight: Oh! How dare he quit before the monster brawl! * Wolfwrath: How can we pick a fighter of the year with out a robot? * Galacta Knight: And how can I afford all those wonderful prizes? * Stargazer Knight: Wonderful prizes is right, just for entering the brawl all of our contestants will receive their very own copy of the scrapbook. * Red Viper: Oh, yes! * Stargazer Knight: That's right, made of wood, and that's only the beginning. * Galacta Knight: Nevermind showing the rest Stargazer knight, we can't have the brawl with out the robot. * Kracko: Oh, darn! * Galacta Knight: There's nothing I can do. * Hardy: Master, wait we can make a new robot. Look in the Almanac. * Galacta Knight: Let's see it says every years the light comes into alignment on days and nights to created a new robot. And it starts dawn to dusk. The one who will become a robot is named Kirby. * Stargazer Knight: Ohh, he's cute, too. * Galacta Knight: Those guys will change that. * Octagon: Now I have tentacles for my own. * Heavy Anaconda: They sure are busy. * Bipedragon: Yeah, sure are busy. Sure are busy. * Galacta Knight: You work with what you got. Morons, get in here! * (Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Queen Sectonia, Sir Kibble, Slice n' Splice, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna arrives) * Justin: You rang for us? What's the caper? * Galacta Knight: You have three days and nights to turn this Kirby into a robot. You must then bring him back in time to brawl. * Queen Sectonia: Yeah, my swarm is full of bees in the woods. * Cameron: Hey, master, you have a luck to having those guys. * Ivan: When are we attacking? * Sienna: Yes, yes... Like fighters... * Galacta Knight: I want absolute silence, alright. How do you want me to focus, with all that noise? * Bryson: Oooh... I'm scared when he gets angry... * Galacta Knight: You will be used the torpedo-gun! * Cameron: Do you have a plan? Of course! * Galacta Knight: If you fail it means the torture chamber. And I do mean as perminate guests. * Justin: You can count on us. * (dissolve to the forest home at night, Tayo, Proko, Yota and Kopro were watching the action movie) * Proko: This is actually incredible, Tayo. I can't find any food, though we have got a bucket full of snacks. * Tayo: sighs Yes, I am very delightful. * Kopro: This action movie is awesome at night. What do you think? * Yota: Simply good more than you, Kopro. * Kamikari: I say you guys how's watching the action movie? * Tayo: This movie is pretty particular. * Yota: It's true. The movie is great. * (Waddle Dee met Waddle Daa for the first time) * Waddle Dee: What's your name? * Waddle Daa: I'm Waddle Daa. Nice to meet you. * Waddle Dee: I'm Waddle Dee. Nice to meet you, too. * Waddle Daa: I just know you're going to love the land. * Waddle Dee: Sure. * (Waddle Dee knew he was like Waddle Daa, after all) * (dissolve to the castle at day) * Galacta Knight: Galacta calling the dragons, its been shining lights. Well, what's the status of my new robot? * Justin: Well, Galacta, we've had some bad luck these last few days. You'd have to see the movie to know, but I will guarantee that we won't fail tonight. * Galacta Knight: You better or I'll stuff your dragons and make you both into foot rests! * Chester: You're right, Galacta. * (cut to Kirby, Kamikari, Tayo, Yota, Proko, Kopro, Iron Mam, Penelope Bronto, Tula, Earlene, Willow, Stella, Ester, Carly, Melissa and Giselle) * Kamikari: You guys are best having the competition in the Brawl-Dojo. Only they could be extreme for a scene. * Carly: Well, why did you say so in the first place. * Proko: What does it say? * Stella: Now, Ester, tell about the first dojo. * Ester: My first dojo to trained a combat for the opponents in arena. * Iron Mam: Sounds interesting. The females first is on the right moves with a technique combat. * Earlene: Of course. * Tula: How clever. * (Justin and his clan flies towards Kirby and the others) * Kirby: Who are those guys? * Neal: Uh... the castle... * Tad: ...told us to... uh... give a... * Chester: ...Galacta knight... the castle told us to give his master... uh... a lift to... uh... * Justin: You rang? No, no, no... * Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad: What my brother means is... * Colton: The master told you to give the... uh... * Neal: ...the Castle, his master told you to give the Castle... * Tad: ...a lift, a lift to... uh... * Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad: Us! * Justin: You're all correct. * (Kirby and the others were puzzled) * Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad: sighs Did anyone call a drive? * Kamikari: Sorry, not to be rude but we don't ride from strangers. * Tula: But thanks to Kamikari. * Neal: Oh well... * Tad: Suit yourself! * Justin: Serves right, peabrains! Let's go! * (Justin and his clan flew off in a hurry) * Willow: Who are those guys anyway? * Penelope Bronto: They looked familiar. Now where have I seen them before? * Yota: I don't know, guys, I say we have to talk. * (Kirby is munching on the watermelon) * Yota: Look at him! He's eating! * Tayo: Gee, Kirby, looks like you're munching the watermelon. * Kirby: Yeah, totally delicious. * Proko: scoffs You think we should having a brawl arena. * Kopro: Yeah. * Tula: Sure, just like Kamikari had saying that they win all the time. * Kirby: She's right. Did I say they had good on them? * Kamikari: I'm not sure, Kirby, but I think you just said he had prank on him. throat * Kirby: What? * (Tayo, Proko and the others looked confused, they burst into laughter) * Tula: It's true laughing He always did have prank on him. And it always made us laugh. He always made us laugh. It's nice to remember the good times. * Kirby: Well, they had good on him, too. * Tula: They did. They truly had good on us. But more prank. laughing * Kirby: laughing * (Justin and his clan flew off to Galacta Knight) * Justin: The plan worked, Galacta Knight. Those guys split up to talk us! Just like you said they would! * Colton: That's right. We had them talking their own speech. * Galacta Knight: Excellent. * Justin: Yeah, yeah! But, uh... Why'd we go to all that trouble? We still came back with nothing! * Galacta Knight: These first attacks were merely a test to see if Kirby would react as I predicted. * Justin: That means he can sense you! * Galacta Knight: Amazingly, you're right. And I don't want anyone in the Dreamlands to know I've returned... At least, not yet! * Justin: Okay. * (dissolve to forest) * Cameron: You should have seen the look on that guys' face as he was branded with a guilt and led away in disgrace. I think it's funny. * Paxton: I just don't know, In the morning that Kirby would transform into a robot. chuckles * Ivan: Well, I guess that's all for one time. * Sienna: At least he's in position for the light. * Bryson: Of course. * (cut to Kamikari, Kirby and the others) * Kamikari: With this talisman, you can tap into the power. You possess the dangers that the opponents will send will surely be terrible and the special power can help you fight them. * Kirby: Oh, this is all happening so fast, and it's so much to take in. I'm all for good intentions and everything, but I still understand... I mean, what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? * Kamikari: Just say these words. * Kirby: Um... Okay... * (A flash of magical light, Kirby began to transform) * Kirby: Kirby evolves to... * (Then Kirby transforms into the sharp-clawed fingers and toes, and a mechanical wings grows bigger and bigger, and three horns above its head) * Mecha-Kirby: Mecha-Kirby! * (Kirby's friends looked amazement) * Mecha-Kirby: Huh? What is this? Kamikari, what's going on? What just happened? Why am I dressed up like a robot? * Kamikari: You've become Mecha-Kirby. * Mecha-Kirby: I know what that come from? I was big as a robot than Big-Robo-Waddle Dees... * (Penelope Bronto, Tula, Earlene, Willow, Stella, Ester, Carly, Melissa and Giselle looked up at Mecha-Kirby) * Stella: It's the best transform that Kirby ever made. * Earlene: We have the good side of things. * Willow: Now, you really are the strongest of all the robots. You can anything you like! * Kirby: Yeah, good. I have always about a good transformation. I will take over these opponents right now! * Tula: Is that so? I love it! * Penelope Bronto: laughing Mecha-Kirby is just like in good shape. * Mecha-Kirby: Thanks, Penny. * (dissolve to castle at night) * Galacta Knight: Well, have you transformed into a robot? * Gigantorby: No, no matter how hard me and the dragons try they won't spill the beans. * Galacta Knight: Oh they won't, will they? * Stargazer Knight: Well I'm going to ask you only once where are they? * Galacta Knight: You should have left them at Dreamland, for they were born of an unknown magic and once this magic has found it's true bearers they will bring your tyranny to an end and swallow the dark in a sea of light even if you were to summon them you can't even hope to control them we will never allow you to win, for we owe it to Legendary Brawl! * Tyrannokirby Rex: Gee, you looks very clever. * Pteranokirby: Because that's where Kirby comes into the arena! * Tricerakirby: Actually those horns are usually sharp. * Stegokirby: Still, the plates on my back. He'll be harder and beating for more. * Apatokirby: Kamikari shall obey for anyone, that's all. * Acrocanthorby: Well, usually, the prehistoric giants gives their combat powers. * Utahrapkirby: I can't wait to keeping an eye on those guys! * Velocikirby: Of course! My plans would work. How exciting! * Galacta Knight: Well you will soon meet him soon enough! chuckles * (Mecha-Kirby, Tayo, Proko and the others walked into Galacta Knight's castle) * Mecha-Kirby: Hey, Galacta Knight, guess what! * Galacta Knight: I despise guessing reports. * Mecha-Kirby: I'm gonna be a tough fighter of brawl arena. * Galacta Knight: Oh, nice. * Mecha-Kirby: This is exactly something my friends would pull. I bet that's my old friends underneath all that makeup. chuckles * Galacta Knight: He thinks it's a reunion? What a simpleton. Well... Sorry about me for not leaped for joy. * Stargazer Knight: He knew it all, you know. * Tayo: Whoa, you looked like a group of demon beasts. * Tyrannokirby Rex: We did. * Tricerakirby: You only got yourself to strike. What mook would leave a tempo-technique like this to pick up on bounce mice? * Proko: There's no way Tayo could beat the Dino-Stompers. * (Dino-Stompers agreed) * Tayo: Proko will never to smack that Red Viper on that easily. * Red Viper: Of course I can. So you can flop like a frog. * Octagon: Stella couldn't beat me with my tentacles! chortles * Kracko: Dance to my deadly music, or fry like a moth, Penelope Bronto! * Penelope Bronto: But I don't want to, Kracko, and besides, you couldn't hit me. * Bipedragon: I'd say I'm gonna hit you so hard, let's checking my claws instead. * Heavy Anaconda: Absolutely, let's slither off with my coils, do you think. * Wolfwrath: Let's giving a sporting chance, like canines do. * Galacta Knight: As I was about to say. I am Galacta Knight and I bid you welcome. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us. You are here for one reason and that is to fight as the robot in the yearly brawl. * Mecha-Kirby: Say what? * Galacta Knight: You are here to combat that is all, don't make me repeat my self again. I hate doing that. * Mecha-Kirby: So is that why I got turned into robot? * Galacta Knight: Precisely. But if you win I'll turn you back to normal. * Mecha-Kirby: You promise? * Galacta Knight: But if you lose than you shall remain as robots for the rest of your life or until next years battle. * (A group of small bipedal dragons appears and looked at Tayo) * Tayo: Wait, wait, wait. I have no problem with that. * Galacta Knight: Frankly, those guys that only a win could success. * (dissolve to castle at day) * (Galacta Knight wakes Tayo and Proko up) * Tayo: Ohh... Those demon beasts... * Galacta Knight: Demon beasts? Heh! * Proko: What's so funny? What are you think you're doing here, anyway? * Galacta Knight: What are you guys doing here? Well, hear him talk, after all. * Tayo & Proko: We're up! We're up, alright! * Mecha-Kirby: Wait a second! Shouldn't you be on fire? Or at the very least asleep in your cave? * Galacta Knight: What? You haven't heard of nightlight? Also the best part of my mornings is a cup of sodas. * Proko: Tayo, be careful for those demon beasts, before they squashed! * Tayo: Okay, I agreed. * (dissolve to Kamikari, Mecha-Kirby, Galacta Knight and the others) * Mecha-Kirby: So what's this arena I'm going to challenge on look like? * Kamikari: It's a very intense and strong arena that's very difficult. The opponents as you guys to beat them. * Tayo: Yep, Eight opponents. Sounds simple, you know. * Kamikari: Exactly, the first opponents was the Dino-Stompers, then Octagon, then... * Tayo: Hold on a minute, the first opponent of the Dino-Stompers? That can't be right! * Kamikari: Well... then Red Viper, Kracko, Wolfwrath, Bipedragon, Heavy Anaconda, and finally Susshi. You guys to beat all those opponents. * Tayo: Well, uh... We got it, Kamikari, we got it. Let's play! * Kamikari: Terrific! A lot have never finished the match. * (Meanwhile at the Stadium stand, Galacta Knight, Stargazer Knight, Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Queen Sectonia, Sir Kibble, Slice n' Splice, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna were sitting in their respsective chairs, for you see this tournament is really a plot) * Galacta Knight: snickering This is a brawl match. The "Dreamland Combat Brawl", to coin a Normal phrase. * Justin: Oh, yes, indeed, Galacta Knight. Your plan to look at Kirby and the others in public is pure genius. chuckling * Galacta Knight: Justin, no one sits higher than the master. Must I remind you? * Stargazer Knight: sighs Clever talk. * Chester: Oh, forgive us. I didn't mean to... * Galacta Knight: The fanfares trumpeting, and the drums rolled... and let the match begin! Begin, I said! * Neal: You are such a plan clue. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is our secret. * Galacta Knight: What secret? * Tad: The arrival of Mecha-Kirby. * Galacta Knight: Those friends are arrived to do so. * (Meanwhile Waddle Dee, Waddle Daa, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Adeleine, Ribbon, Bonkers, Ester, Iron Mam, Melissa, Giselle and Carly walked by) * Waddle Dee: Oh, we're so excited, but how will we coming? * Waddle Daa: Oh, we'll let you know somehow. * (Kamikari flew towards the others) * Kamikari: The friends match is about to begin. * Mecha-Kirby: Demon Beasts or no demon beasts, We've going to beat all those opponents! * (Mecha-Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Tula and Willow was getting ready for match) * Kamikari: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Dreamland Combat Brawl! It's time for a brawl tournament between all the creature species! Let the battle begin! We begin with Tayo vs. Dino-Stompers! Meet our commentators, the king of the dreamland, King Dedede! And Galacta Knight! * Galacta Knight: Salutations! * Kamikari: And here they come! He's comical and wisecracking nature. Because he's not as smart as he thinks he is own. Say hello to... Tayo! * Tayo: Bring it on! * Kamikari: And the opponent, from Mesozoic era, Dino-Stompers! Like they're never being extinct. * Dino-Stompers: roars * Justin: This should be incredible fun. * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: Here comes Dino-Stompers doing the big stare at little guy. * Galacta Knight: Well, I see that one who's coming with him. * Tayo: Looks like you have enough clan to not run away from a fight! * Gigantorby: The power you're after is twisted, that's all. * Tayo: Just save it, I said, Just save it. Everyone will salute before me. I will see them worship me as a great guy! * Tricerakirby: This path you walk leads nowhere, Tayo. * Tyrannokirby Rex: He's right, This fight is pointless. * Tayo: I've had enough of your dirty ding-a-lings. * (Velocikirby attacks Tayo, but his agility speeds at the ferocious predator) * King Dedede: Whoa! Looks like he run like a speedy hare! * (Apatokirby whips at Tayo, but Tayo grabs it by the tail and hits on the floor) * King Dedede: Ooh! * (Stegokirby charges at Tayo, but he missed, the Stegokirby crashed into a wall) * All: Ooh! * (Utahrapkirby and Velocikirby chases Tayo, but the Utahrapkirby and Velocikirby slipped onto the floor and they both crashed outside, making the glass break sound) * Giselle: Ouch. He's gonna feel that in the morning. * (Pteranokirby swoops down at Tayo, but instead hitting at him, it hits Acrocanthorby) * Galacta Knight: Guys, one of you is supposed to seize him. * (Gigantorby bites at Tayo, but quickly Tayo having a shield and protects it) * Tayo: laughs You blocked! * (Tayo forced the Gigantorby with his shield, making Gigantorby fell flat to the floor) * Tyrannokirby Rex: Don't stand there! Attack him! * (Tyrannokirby Rex pushed Tricerakirby towards the direction of Tayo, and Tricerakirby charged after him) * (Tayo turned and saw that the Tricerakirby was picking up so much speed and staring him down) * Proko: Tayo, look out! * (Tayo got out of Tricerakirby's way. Tricerakirby soon slammed head first right into a fence wall and thudded loudly onto the floor. Soon Tayo got up from the floor) * Tayo: You'll be alright. * (Tyrannokirby Rex roars at Tayo and charges at him) * Tayo: Oh, no... * (Tyrannokirby Rex ready to chomp on him, Tayo quickly zips out. Tyrannokirby Rex slide on the soft floor and collide head-on into a wall) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: Tayo wins! * Adeleine: Good show, Tayo! * Tayo: Right you are, Adeleine. * Galacta Knight: You guys are never going to extinct in the million, billion, trillion years. Leave my sight! * Dino-Stompers: sighs * (Dino-Stompers leaves the exit) * Galacta Knight: You did well, but you're nowhere close to winning the match yet. * Kamikari: Here's the next match, Stella vs. Octagon! And here they come! She is a very kind and polite. She lives in the snowy mountains, Stella! * Stella: Hi! * Kamikari: And the opponent, the titanic octopus. Here comes... Octagon! * Octagon: laughs * (The bell rings) * Octagon: Okay, Stella, Time to get crushed! * Stella: We'll see about that. * (Octagon uses his tentacles to attack Stella, but she missed) * Giselle: That one has so many tentacles, Stella would never captured! * (Stella ties the tentacles together against Octagon) * Octagon: Ouch... * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: Stella wins! * Ribbon: That was a fine match, Stella! * Stella: I feel so amazing! * (Stella kisses Ribbon) * Ribbon: Awww... * Carly: I hatched a spring to tied him on a knot. He looked like he needed some, the poor octopus thing! * Galacta Knight: That's a first! Get him out of here this instant! * (Octagon leaves the exit) * Kamikari: Two down and six to go, Here's the next match is coming on, Proko vs. Red Viper! Here they come! The terror of geckos and fishes everywhere, Proko! * (Proko is ready for a match) * Kamikari: And the opponent, he's a muscular snake, who was hired all by itself... Here's... Red Viper! * Red Viper: hissing * Proko: I don't like it to be disappointed, Red Viper, but... I gonna win... * Red Viper: You don't know want to be rolling in the mud, gecko thing! * Tayo: So may the best gecko win! * (The bell rings) * (Red Viper simply punching at Proko) * Waddle Daa: That Red Viper is too strong! * Waddle Dee: Take it easy, Waddle Daa, Proko is got to something. * (Proko gives an idea, he grab the Red Viper's tail, and spinning around and tosses away) * Proko: Hasta la vista, viper! * (Red Viper went flying, until he crashes into the wrestling props) * Red Viper: Ow... * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: Proko wins! * Kamikari: chuckles That guy's got class. Ain't he, Meta Knight? * Meta Knight: Indeed he has, Kamikari. Bravo! Bravo! Yes. * Galacta Knight: Perhaps I need new ways to motivate you, like taking your boxing gloves away! * (Red Viper slithers away the exit) * Galacta Knight: I thought he had you beat, but you proved me wrong! * (King Dedede noticed Stella and decided to get some answers from her) * King Dedede: Stella, I suspect you favor the lovely youth. Hm? * Stella: Uh... Yes, your highness. Well, at least he amuses me. * King Dedede: chuckles Coincidentally, Stella, he amuses me, too. laughs * Galacta Knight: Very funny, Dedede, very funny... * Kamikari: Next up. Penelope Bronto vs. Kracko! Here they come! She is the most loud, hyperactive, and playful of the insects. Say hi to... Penelope Bronto! * Penelope Bronto: Thank you, thank you. My wings never get tired! * Kamikari: And the opponent, a puffy, cloud-like monster, with golden spikes. It's Kracko! * Kracko: One strike, you're out! * (The bell rings) * Kracko: Okay, insect. You may be speed, but my tickles will stop you! * (Penelope Bronto tickles Kracko, laughing) * Kracko: laughing Stop it! laughing * King Dedede: What an insect tickle! * Galacta Knight: That's not a happy camper, that's all. * (Kracko shots some electric sparks at Penelope Bronto, but she missed) * Penelope Bronto: Now, my finisher. The insect fling! * (Penelope Bronto spins Kracko by its wings, then throws to the floor and pins Kracko) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: And Penny wins! * Penelope Bronto: laughing * Giselle: What an insect agility! * Galacta Knight: That was a simple close one. Kracko, get out of my sight. * (Kracko leaves the exit) * Galacta Knight: You realize that this match is very delicate! Without Kracko's constant care, control and obey, who knows what it will do now? * Kamikari: Here's a next match, Earlene vs. WolfWrath! Here they come! She likes to paint pictures, posters and arts. Say hi to... Earlene! * Earlene: I gladly to introduced you, folks! * Kamikari: And the opponent, He's a wolf. It howls for a moonlight night... WolfWrath! * WolfWrath: howls * Yota: Kopro, What do you call a wolf with a half brain? * Kopro: chuckles No idea, Yota. What? * Yota: Gifted! * (Yota and Kopro laughing) * Earlene: Excuse me. Why your last name after a Greek sauce. * WolfWrath: It's a long story! * (WolfWrath quickly pounces at Earlene) * King Dedede: Talk about a wolf-punch! * (Earlene got up and grabbed the WolfWrath's tail) * Earlene: You can run, but you can't hide! * (WolfWrath chased Earlene in circles. Earlene held on tightly to the WolfWrath's tail) * Tayo: She's got a wolf by the tail, guys. * Proko: She'd better hang on, too. * Melissa: Let him have it, sis! Hit him again, sis! Go on! * (Earlene suddenly stopped, this sent WolfWrath flying backwards and crashed to the floor) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: And Earlene wins! * Earlene: Yes! * Galacta Knight: Scratched by some fleas, huh? WolfWrath, get out of here at once! * (WolfWrath leaves the exit) * Kamikari: Those canines got their fleas and eczema. Next match is, Tula vs. Bipedragon! Here they come! From the Maharaja's Pachyderm Brigade. Say hello to... Tula! * Tula: trumpets * Kamikari: And the opponent, a tall dragon who stands in friends way... Bipedragon! * Bipedragon: You're on! * Adeleine: Tula is going to win, I hope I was much more exciting. * (The bell rings) * Tula: I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your dragons flying. * Bipedragon: That's what you said. * (Tula stomps her feet, like an earthquake, making Bipedragon to cringe) * King Dedede: What a shockwave! * (Bipedragon bites at Tula, but she missed) * Carly: Looks like those elephants never forgets. * (Tula picks on a tree log, and smashes at Bipedragon) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: And Tula wins! * Kamikari: Wonderful, Tula! * (Tula smiled) * Galacta Knight: Bipedragon, stay out! I'll deal with you later! * (Bipedragon leaves the exit) * Galacta Knight: So you know, very few fighters have ever won all 6 rounds! * (The audience starts chanting "Kirby" as the team waves at them) * Galacta Knight: Yes, they deserve it. * Kamikari: Galacta Knight was right, next up for the finest match. Willow vs. Heavy Anaconda! Here they come! She is bossy, brave, tough and sometimes overconfident. Say hello to... Willow! * Willow: Hello! screech * Kamikari: And the opponent, the 7 meters in length and weigh as much as 45 kg. The largest snake of the South America, Heavy Anaconda! * Heavy Anaconda: hissing * (The bell rings) * Willow: I'm gonna win that match and Kirby transformed back to normal. * Heavy Anaconda: Excuse me, sister, if you fight half as good as you silly-bettle, you're better than Willow. * Willow: Me, he says? Yeah. I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as she is. * (Heavy Anaconda tries to bite at Wilow, but she misses) * Willow: By the way. I hear you're having a bit of trouble getting your hands on that. * Heavy Anaconda: He's scared of me, that's what she is. You notice she didn't show up here today. * Willow: I could saw him through them silly snakes. * Heavy Anaconda: Really? Is that so? Now you'll going to punished. * (Heavy Anaconda bites at Willow, but she misses again) * (Willow ran and ran and suddenly stopped, Heavy Anaconda was tied up in his coils) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: Looks like Willow wins! * Waddle Dee: That's my beetle! * Willow: Don't mention it. * Galacta Knight: Heavy Anaconda, you failed. As punishment, you must tangled up some coils for them. * (Heavy Anaconda slithers the exit) * Galacta Knight: And when you're done with that, you will trained. snickering Now it's time for the grand finale! And with these, you can now challenge the most accomplished fighter in the entire match... Susshi! * Mecha-Kirby: Wow, this is a tough match. * Kamikari: This is the main event... Mecha-Kirby vs. Susshi! Introducing first. Mecha-Kirby! And introducing the challenger, From Pacific Ocean of China, Japan, and Korea... Susshi! * (The bell rings) * Mecha-Kirby: All right, big fish. Time to get fried! * Susshi: Whatever you'd said, Kirby. * (Mecha-Kirby and Susshi wrestle each other) * King Dedede: Whoa! I can't look! * Susshi: Forget the Galacta Knight's castle. This is personal. * (Susshi licks Mecha.Kirby's foot slowly. He screams in agony) * King Dedede: Yuck! Looks like Susshi licking Mecha-Kirby's foot. * (Mecha-Kirby sits on Susshi's chest and lifts up a crayon pointing towards him. Mecha-Kirby slowly draws on Susshi's face) * Susshi: What the?! You drawing my face?! * laughs * (Susshi tackles Mecha-Kirby and the two wrestle again before they stop) * Mecha-Kirby: I'll taking you down! * Susshi: I'll taking you down more! * Mecha-Kirby: I'm going to finish you! * Susshi: I'm a thousand times going to finish you! * (Mecha-Kirby leaps and slams on Susshi) * Kamikari: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten! * (The bell rings) * King Dedede: And Kirby won by the landslide! * cheers * Adeleine: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! * (Galacta Knight mentioned to Justin and his clan, and Justin pulled over Cameron and his band of robots and whispereing something into his ear, Mecha-Kirby and the others made it all the way to the royal box followed by unit of robots) * Galacta Knight: I command you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's coming to you-- our congratulations. * Stargazer Knight: And now, I name you guys, the winner. * (Stargazer Knight gave Mecha-Kirby a trophy) * Mecha-Kirby: We won you more than life itself. * Galacta Knight: Your pleas have fallen upon a heart of stars. * Mecha-Kirby: Can't have you catching cold, Galacta Knight, can we? * Galacta Knight: No. * Mecha-Kirby: Have you ever heard of something called the original switch? * Galacta Knight: No, can't say that I have. * Tayo: Remind us to tell you about it some time. * (Tayo quietly steals the transformation book) * Tayo: We can't tell you when we've had such a good time. We'll carry your memory in our hearts for a long time. * Kamikari: I think it's time to leave. * Galacta Knight: Must you go? * Mecha-Kirby: Must be dashing. Marvellous game. Lovely to see you. Goodbye. * (Mecha-Kirby and the others walks the exit) * Stargazer Knight: Friendly lot, that's all. Looks like Mecha-Kirby won the match. * Galacta Knight: Don't mind them visiting. Wouldn't want them living here. laughs * (cut to Mecha-Kirby and the others walked into the forest) * Kamikari: Come along, guys. Hurry up. * (cut to Galacta Knight and the others) * (Chester soon saw something, he gasped that he saw the book was missing, stammering) * Justin: Stop gibbering! What's wrong with you? * Chester: Your book! They've stolen your book! * Galacta Knight: chuckles Don't be ridiculous. What do you think this is? * (Galacta Knight handing a buzzer, Justin and his clan saw it, he began to buzzing them) * (Galacta Knight confused for a moment) * Galacta Knight: Why didn't you say so?! * (Justin and his clan flew away) * Mecha-Kirby: At last the book. I'll turn robot into a normal form. * King Dedede: The little guy always lose things. * (Suddenly, Cameron and his band of robots were in the car and drove fast at them) * Cameron: You there! Bring the book to us! Bring it to us! * Mecha-Kirby: I suppose I'd better do something. * Kamikari: Please do. Quick. * (Tula and Earlene switching the arrow and says "ROAD CLOSED".) * Earlene: Got it. A road closed arrow. * Tula: Well, that Cameron and those band of robots drives so fast and then crashed into a ravine. * Kamikari: She's right. Here it comes! * (Mecha-Kirby and the others hid behind some bushes) * (Cameron and his band of robots saw the road closed arrow) * Bryson: Uh-oh! * Sienna: It's a road closed! * Cameron: Brake, everyone! Brake! * (Cameron and his band of robots lost control of the car, and plummeted down the ravine, slipping and sliding until they crashed at the very bottom) * (Galacta Knight appears with his plane) * Galacta Knight: Give me back my book! * Kamikari: You don't give it here, Galacta Knight. * Galacta Knight: Fine, you're not going anywhere. I'll take my book back! * Stella: Look behind you! * Galacta Knight: Huh? * (A thunderstorm ensues and Galacta Knight's plane is struck by lightning, sending him plummeting into the ocean below) * Galacta Knight: coughs sputtering * (A group of sharks, crocodiles, snakes and carnivorous fishes started to chase Galacta Knight) * Galacta Knight: screams Leave me alone! Help me! HELP!!! * (Galacta Knight ran as he disappeared out of sight) * (cut to Mecha-Kirby and the others) * Kamikari: Happy trails, Galacta Knight! Let's get Kirby back to normal. * Tayo: Good idea, Kamikari. * (Mecha-Kirby and the others walked back home) * (cut to Cameron and his band of robots, bandaged up and in pain, complained and moaning about the road disaster and their injuries) * Cameron: Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the road closed, my car is crashed into a ravine. * Bryson: Because of that Kirby, we never can catch that again. * Paxton: Ouch, my bones are broken. * Ivan: I'd just not to catch anymore of these guys. Oh... * (Sienna who had an ice cube attached to her head) * Sienna: That won't be necessary, Ivan. Never to catch them again. * Cameron: Oh, the shame of it. We are no longer to catch Kirby again. * (dissolve to forest home) * Kamikari: Now, Kirby, change you back to normal. * Mecha-Kirby: I'm gonna be just a normal guy. * (Mecha-Kirby transforms back to normal) * Kirby: That's better. * King Dedede: You will still change on the talisman to transformed it. * Kirby: Guess I still transformed. Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with Galacta Knight. * Tayo: Who wants some party? * (Tayo handing a soda, Yota, Proko and Kopro smiled at them) * Kirby: Yeah! We love party! * Kamikari: I guess we both have a winner. * (fade to black) * THE END * (End credits music plays) Category:Transcript Category:Subpages